Dermabrasion, sometimes referred to as microdermabrasion, is a well known process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin, cleaning out blocked pores and enhancing skin tone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739, discloses a treatment tool and tissue collection system for removing outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface, the objective being to remove dead and old skin cells without damaging the remaining skin surface and without the use of powdered abrasive material.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 discloses a device for microabrasion comprising a hollow tube with an abrasive material permanently attached to a skin contacting end. The abrasive coated tip is moved over the skin surface while a vacuum is applied through the tube to the skin surface to remove cells abraded from the skin surface. The vacuum also causes the skin to be held in intimate contact with the abrasive tip during the treatment procedure. Specifically suggested as abrasion particles attached to the treatment tip are diamond grit, aluminum oxide, silicon carbide, silicon oxide, and various metal nitrates. Also suggested is the concept of machining or chemically treating the tip to provide a roughened surface which when moved across skin abrades the epidermis, dislodging cells from the surface. A method employing this technique is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 matured from a continuation-in-part application based on the patent application resulting in above-described U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739. U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 discloses a treatment tool and tissue collection system for removal of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface, and a method of using same. The tool is an abrasive tipped tool mounted on the end or within the end of a hollow tube, the tube being connected to a source of vacuum. The vacuum aids in maintaining intimate contact between the abrasive tip and the skin during the treatment process and transports the removed tissue to a collection container. The abrasive surface within the tube is a motor driven abrasive pad. Contact between the pad and the abrasive disc is brought about or increased by application of a vacuum through the tube to the skin surface. Other prior art abrasion techniques are known, some of which can be traced back to ancient times wherein alabaster and pumice were utilized to remove blemishes and rough spots and to make the skin smooth and soft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,823, 2,867,214, 2,881,763 and 2,921,585 disclose abrasive tipped devices or rotating brushes and cylinders coated with abrasive particles such as diamond dust to remove skin layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,446 describes a stick, fingertip or glove palm coated with an abrasive material which is rubbed over the skin surface to provide a polishing action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,212 discloses a pneumatic grinding machine for flat surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804 discloses a skin abrasion device which uses flowing water to rotate an abrasive brush and create a vacuum to remove loosened skin particles. The rotating brush is usually employed in conjunction with a liquid detergent or medicinal compound applied to the skin surface being scrubbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797 shows the use of an ultrasonic surgical tool adapted to abrade soft tissue wherein use of the tool is accompanied by use of rinsing liquid such as an aqueous saline solution and suction means to withdraw the rinsing fluid as well as blood and tissue fragments upwardly into a pipe for disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431 describes a hand-held surgical apparatus wherein a pressurized jet of a liquid, such as water or sterile saline, is employed to fragment diseased tissue and remove the liquid and fragmented tissue by vacuum.
It is also known to abrade the skin surface using powdered aluminum oxide or a liquid topical composition containing suspended aluminum oxide, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,747. In the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432 abrasive reducing substances are conveyed under pressure to the skin and a collection tube removes under suction both the reducing substances and the portions of tissue removed during the treatment. Somewhat similar arrangements, employing collection chambers, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,412, 5,207,234 and 5,810,842.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,999 is related to an apparatus for microdermabrading by means of a jet of a mixture of air and reducing crystals, and an associated handle. The jet of reducing crystals is, in particular, a jet of corundum crystals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,552 discloses a device for collecting fragments of walls of internal organs and U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,559 discloses apparatus for exfoliating and collecting diagnostic material from inner walls of hollow visera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,591 discloses an instrument and technique for the removal of epidermal layers. The instrument abrades surface layers of the epidermis while at the same time causing rapid penetration of fluids into the skin. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0143274 discloses a similar approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,583 discloses a microdermabrasion system and method of use wherein a vacuum head base defines a chamber. A smooth treatment tip has an opening open to the chamber. An abrasive member is in the chamber. One or more fluids are drawn into the chamber by a vacuum. The vacuum draws a portion of the skin into the chamber where it contacts the abrasive member and is contacted by the fluid(s).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,585, 5,207,234 and 6,423,078 show other dermabrasion approaches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,388, 4,646,482 and 5,035,089 relate to non-medical abrasion systems.
Other prior art of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,488, issued Jul. 4, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,920, issued Dec. 16, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,072, issued Oct. 2, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,311, issued Dec. 26, 2006 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2004/0122447, pub. Jun. 24, 2004.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0010268 discloses dermabrasion/microdermabrasion apparatus including a hand piece. Negative and positive pressure is provided to the hand piece. A brush wheel and turbine in the hand piece are rotated by the air pressure and the rotating brush wheel is engaged with the user's skin.